


the things you like

by Seicchanart



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hobbies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 11:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seicchanart/pseuds/Seicchanart
Summary: Sonia and Nessa love to watch the other doing things they're passionate about.
Relationships: Rurina | Nessa/Sonia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	the things you like

Sonia watches as Nessa emerges from the water, and then goes down to dive again. The indoors pool has a nice temperature, and smells of chlorine. It’s something Sonia had hated at first, the smell, but by now she has been here, watching, so often that it makes her feel at peace. 

Absentmindedly, she scratches her Yamper behind his ears. He’s sleeping next to her, snoring quietly. 

At the beginning of the relationship, this wouldn’t have been possible for them. Sonia had wanted to be close to her girlfriend every moment possible, kissing and cuddling. They are both very busy people, so time together is rare.

With the butterfly period over though, their relationship has gradually changed. Now, Sonia is content just being with Nessa, spending time with her, even if they’re not touching or talking. Watching Nessa swim is particularly calming, and she loves how passionate she is for it.

Nessa slaps her hands against the edge of the pool, looking up so Sonia, and smiles. She’s gorgeous to look at, especially with drops of water rolling down her cheeks.

“You good up there, Sonia?”

Sonia nods, and smiles back.

“Of course! You’re doing great.”

Nessa heaves herself out of the water, sitting down next to Sonia with a small splat. Then, she leans in to press a quick kiss to Sonia’s cheek, careful not to drip any water onto her.

“Do you wanna take a break? Grab something to eat?”

Sonia nods at this, and promptly puts Yamper back into his Pokéball.

“Of course.”

.

Nessa watches as Sonia buries herself into research, then goes to pin a pencil through her ponytail. She readjusts her glasses, paces around the room, and Nessa smiles.

She doesn’t understand any of Sonia’s research, not in depth that is, but she has always thought that Sonia was incredibly cute when passionate about it. 

Sonia sorts through her notes and sighs, then turns around to her girlfriend. The paper crinkles, and Nessa almost laughs at how anxious Sonia seems. She doesn’t, though, of course.

“C’mon Sonia, you’ll be fine.”

Sonia sighs again, grips her notes even tighter.

“The presentation is tomorrow, Nessa! I’m so screwed.”

Nessa takes one of her girlfriend’s hands into her own and gives it a reassuring squeeze.

“Don’t say that. You’ve been preparing like crazy, and you put your heart and soul into this research. Do you want to go through it, one last time?”

Sonia tears up a little, and Nessa’s heart jumps at this. She braces herself, and as expected, Sonia drops her notes and flings herself into Nessa’s arms.

“You would do that? Listen to me ramble? Oh, Nessa, I love you!”

Nessa chuckles, tone soft. _I love you too._

“Of course. Go on, get to it.”

It takes Sonia a while to pick up and sort her notes again, but then she starts. Her voice is brimming with passion, and after the first few sentences, her nervousness is gone, as well. Nessa listens to the other woman’s voice, watches her gesture and talk, without listening to the exact words she says.

Maybe that sounds mean, but Nessa couldn’t care less about the contents of the presentation. This test run is more for Sonia’s nerves anyway, since Nessa is sure the presentation is flawless. She simply likes watching Sonia ramble, watching Sonia go on and on about research she’s passionate about.

She’s so cute, when she does, so unbelievably beautiful. Once Sonia is done, she gives Nessa a triumphant grin.

“Wanna go to the seafood restaurant to celebrate?”, she says then, grin still wide and adorable, and Nessa nods.

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> used the otp prompt generator (https://atsuzaki-playground.neocities.org/) for this again. writing little drabbles using it really is a ton of fun.


End file.
